


My Pirate. (Eustass Kid x Reader)

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Halloween, Other, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: The Halloween night turns out to be rather enjoyable for you and your pirate-y boyfriend.





	My Pirate. (Eustass Kid x Reader)

The darkness of the Halloween night behind the window would have been disturbing if it wasn’t for the close warmth beside you and a strong arm wrapped around your shoulders.

Even if someone with ill intentions wanted to give you a scare, they would fail miserably - there was simply nothing scarier than the man you were currently cuddling with. You silently wondered if there was a safer place on Earth than the one you were in - his protective embrace.

“What a coward,” your boyfriend snarled. “You gotta find a weapon and fight. I wouldn’t ever run away, you know?”

“Oh, I know.” You moved your focus back to the screen. “But I think any murderer would rather be the one running away. You’re simply too scary to handle.”

His grimace turned into a smirk as he whispered into your ear. “But _you _can handle me.”

The voice he gave you was flirtatious and bluntly hinting at what it was that he wanted. But it didn’t take you by surprise, he was always like this. And so the TV screen consumed your attention once more.

The main protagonists in the movie were, to put it lightly, having a hard time. There were screams and jumpscares involved every few seconds, the unsettling music seemingly running down your veins with each turn of the camera and each location the murderer appeared in.

It didn’t bother your boyfriend at all. He laughed at the scene where teeth were brutally snatched out from one of the main character’s gums, he cheered the murderer on during their numerous attempt on skinning their victim alive.

In his amazing costume that resembled both a pirate and a New Romantic fashion, it felt as if Kid was born for Halloween. Ever since you’d gotten into a relationship, you always spent the night with him - and he always made sure to make it a memorable experience.

A moment of suspense from the sudden, lingering silence on-screen was abruptly cut off by a faint sound of a text message.

“It’s Killer,” Kid muttered, mindlessly scanning his phone. “Says he’ll be at least an hour late.”

“Mmmh…” Your casual stretch not going unnoticed by your boyfriend as he scooped you closer. “That’s good, actually. We’ll be able to finish the movie.”

“What movie?” His words were barely audible with how his lips were already in your neck, eagerly catching your skin.

“It tickles!” you laughed, grasping his hair. “Oh my God, at least wait until the movie ends-”

“What movie?” he repeated with a grin, huge body obscuring your vision of the screen as he moved to your mouth, massaging your tongue with his own.

He went from mildly interested in all the sophisticated torture methods and gore scenes to being as enthusiastically turned-on as possible in literal seconds, it was difficult to catch a breath.

Your body only reacting after a few moments spent near his warmth; your mind dizzy with agitation and slight anxiety, there was no time to gather your thoughts.

His lips were cold against yours, your body numb with too many sensations - your boyfriend’s hand on your thigh, his chest pressed up against yours, his licking tongue and his whole frame that you struggled to grasp in your embrace.

Your palms rubbed feverishly around the nape of his neck, only to slide down and come around toward his front, mouth reaching to keep up with the pace of the kiss.

“I wanna have sex so badly,” he groaned, parting and exhaling against your ear. “We can fuck before Killer comes.”

To give yourself some time to think the response through, you caught his lips again and tried to calm your racing thoughts; all of them currently busy with telling you how hot Kid was and how you could spend the whole night just making out with him on the couch.

“Let me just-” you finally breathed out, touching your forehead to his. “-go to the bathroom real quick.”

“Don’t take too long. Else I’ll just start jacking off on my own and cum in five minutes.”

After cupping his face and giving him a teasing peck, your legs felt shaky when you went upstairs for some time for yourself. There was no denying the hungry pool in your stomach that just ached to be satisfied by your boyfriend.

The trip to the bathroom was indeed as quick as you could make it, as you found yourself in the bedroom - wondering just which toys to grab for this particular night.

Before you could as much as evaluate the possibilities, your gaze landed behind the window. The darkness had been replaced by faint light reflecting from the moon, revealing the busy streets; all around there were spooky decorations hanging from the roofs, covering the gardens and driveways, shining on the lamp posts.

There was a distant feeling of longing in your heart at the sight - the chilly October weather, the soon perspective of the New Year, the veil of the supernatural in the air, it all added to the chills that ran down your spine.

You couldn’t wait to go out with Kid and his friends onto the streets and relish in the eerie atmosphere while admiring the costumes of passing-by strangers, all while taking attempts to frighten one another with scary stories.

“Changed your mind?”

Your heart skipped a beat, your face and chest heating up in surprise. There he was, his tall figure standing in the doorway.

“Hm? Sorry, got a little…lost in thought,” you smiled as he walked closer, his arms enveloping you from behind. “Just look, isn’t the night magical?”

“It is,” he hummed. “But not magical enough to leave me hanging for so long.”

“Didn’t you say you would start jerking off on your own?”

“I’d rather you did it.” He gave you a smirk. “Besides, I had to check on you. What if I was a vicious pirate? What would you do?”

His tone was getting more teasing as he sent a few licks down your neck, the previous hunger and impatience seemingly lost. You had to admit - imagining your boyfriend as a pirate was as ridiculous as it was exciting, making the arousal in your gut heat up once more.

“You? A vicious pirate? You’re far too soft for that,” you cooed and flushed your back against his chest harder. “You wouldn’t harm an innocent being. And I, sir, am as innocent as a human can get.”

“And the fact that all of our sex toys are displayed on the bed is supposed to be the proof of that?”

You tried to hide the embarrassment by reaching up and tangling your fingers in his hair, pulling his face into your neck once again.

He just chuckled. “Very innocent, indeed.”

“Even if you were a pirate…I’d have captivated you with my natural charm,” you muttered while pressing your butt against his groin. “And took it from there.”

His satisfied grunt was followed by the harsh dig of his nails into your hipbones, hands already moving to get rid of the costume you had on.

“What if I was _very _vicious?” One movement exposed your skin to the chilly air of the room that was soon forgotten when his warm palms kneaded your butt. “Vicious and cruel. And savage.” He accented the last word with a harsh bite to your neck.

You couldn’t stifle the moan that was breathed out as soon as you rest your head back against his shoulder.

“I would have begged that pirate.” Your body responded to your needs faster than you’d have imagined as it rubbed along your boyfriend’s in a needy manner. “I would have begged and pleaded for him to take me.”

“And if that pirate would make you scream your name? Would you still want him?”

“Yes,” you whispered, closing your eyes and heightening the sensations of his warm body near yours, his hands roaming around your chest, lips taking care of your neck. “Yes. Please.”

You could feel him rubbing against your backside, the slow rolls of his hips so distant to his usual manner. The window in front of you acted as nothing else than a way for you to support yourself as the weight behind you suddenly disappeared, only to come back to you after a few seconds.

Kid poured the lube into his hand, pants already down to his ankles, the slicky sound of it being spread along his cock cutting through the silent, dark room and digging deep into your gut in anticipation.

You rested your hands against the windowpane, spreading your legs open as if to offer yourself up to him completely.

His name was whispered when one of your hands got ahold of his hair again, your mouth catching the corner of his lips but soon flying open when you felt him pushing himself inside of you.

Hips snapping against your skin, he set the pace as rough but oddly slow, his breath on your ear.

“That’s not very vicious,” you hummed, resting your forehead on the window glass. This time your senses were far too distracted to pay attention to the lovely sight of the Halloween night.

“You just wait.”

You felt his length poking and rubbing inside, the pleasure already starting to wake in your gut. His fingers dove forward to stroke your thighs and in between them - wherever he reached, your legs seemed to give out and start to tremble from the amount of stimulation.

His warm skin touching yours kept on sending sparks up and down your spine, and his words - those being whispered and mumbled so intimately - made you feel like you two were the only people in the universe, right at that moment.

You tried to lean on the window to prevent yourself from sliding down, but there was hardly any strength left in your body. The matter being quickly disregarded when your boyfriend hoisted you up and pushed himself even deeper.

He grunted with pleasure. “I fucking love how you feel around me.”

His thrusts began to slide harder inside, his pace even - the friction and delicious sensation of being filled started to set your whole body aflame until its burst was laying within your reach.

“I love you,” the whisper stumbled from your lips before you could stop it, but you were too lost in Kid’s presence to care. “I love you.”

“I know,” he smirked, his cock rolling into your inside relentlessly and drawing a sharp breath each time. “Who wouldn’t?”

The teasing tone earned him a quick bite on the lip as you pulled him into a kiss, it being the last impulse you needed to gasp his name out loud and reach your high.

You fell forward against the window, worn out and still shaken by the roaming pleasure between your legs. Your boyfriend was also near his release, as he suddenly pulled out and came on your back with a breathless groan. “Oh, _fuck_!”

His body was soon slumped over yours, his heavy breath heating up your skin even more. You felt a soft kiss on the back of your neck.

“I would do anything for you. You little shit.”

“I know,” you laughed weakly and turned around to face him, finally able to give him a proper kiss. “Who wouldn’t?”


End file.
